Alicorns
Alicorns are one of the most powerful enemies in game. Even a single one can kill you quickly if you're not careful - you can have full hp, moon armor, shield, and still be killed with one lucky box throw. They possess a large set of abilities, so you have to be prepared for anything when facing one. Alicorns can be found in several locations, including Manehattan ruins, Canterlot ruins and M.A.S. tower and in some trials. Much like in Fallout: Equestria, regular alicorns come in three color variants: blue, purple and green. Different types have different resistances and special abilities. Common abilities All alicorns can: * Conjure a powerful shield (similar to Magical shield) * Levitate and throw objects (and you!) * Shoot lightning bolts * Go through walls (when they are flying/floating) * Call backup, similar to how Raiders or Slavers do, but telepathically (without the need to press an alarm button) Types |melee = blunt (12)|alertness = +5}} |weapons = * Ghost Blades * Death Ray|melee = blunt (35)|ranged = lightning (70)}} Fighting tips * First thing that will help you while fighting alicorns is a perk "Enemy of the Unity", which gives +15% damage to alicorns. The perk can be acquired by completing the quest Library. * Weapons with big damage per shot (e.g. sniper rifles) work good on them - some of the damage won't be blocked by shield. Use them to start fight, when you're undetected. Hopefully you can take down some alicorns when they're still disoriented and without shields. * Another good choice is a minigun. Bullets hit so quickly that enemy alicorns won't have time to shoot back. They move pretty slow too, so it should be easy to keep your aim at them (it will become harder when they levitate you like a doll). While their shield is up, they won't be receiving much (if any) damage, but as soon as it goes down, minigun should plow through them in a matter of seconds. The disadvantage is you can't use combat spells while holding the fire button. * Alicorns almost always come in groups, which makes surviving the fight the more difficult. Focus your fire on one of them - every alicorn you kill makes the fight easier. * When their shields are down, alicorns have no armor - if you manage to surprise one, try using expansive ammo to kill it quickly, before it can manage to summon the shield Notable drops * Each alicorn drops exactly one Magic dust, used to create powerful Potions, also required for quest Collect potion ingredients Trivia * While most creatures in the game (including the player) are 2 or 1 tiles high, alicorns are 3 tiles high (tile as in the building block of rooms in the game). When an alicorn wants to go through a narrow space (tile height 2) it must bend its neck * Unique abilities of the three alicorn types match those of alicorns in Fallout: Equestria. In the book, purple ones could teleport, and blue ones could become invisible. Green ones could create and penetrate powerful shields, and cooperate with other green alicorns to amplify their powers. It derived from the green twins Gestalt and Mosaic (head researchers in the Ministry of Arcane Sciences), who shared a weird telepathic connection. In the game that became the ability to cast debuff spells that affect player's mind (causing player to run uncontrollably or switching left/right movement directions) Gallery BlueAlicornProfile.jpg|Blue alicorn profile, from dialogue in M.A.S. tower GreenAlicornProfile.jpg|Green alicorn profile PurpleAlicornProfile.jpg|Purple alicorn profile See also * Category:Enemies Category:Monsters